Zakochani
by Kamisa
Summary: OkiKagu, spoilery z drugiego filmu Gintamy. Okita i Kagura nie chcą przyznać się do swoich uczuć i dopiero zniknięcie Gintokiego zbliża ich ku sobie...


Chociaż się kochali, nie chcieli tego przyznać.  
Ich uczucie można było jednak zauważyć gołym okiem.  
Pierwsza zorientowała się prawdopodobnie Sa-chan, która prześladując Gina, była świadkiem chyba większości spotkań Yorozui i Shinsenngumi.  
Druga mogła być Otae, będąca przecież starszą siostrą dla Kagury. Ona podzieliła się swoimi domysłami z Kyuubei i pewnie z Shinpachim, chociaż okularnik mógł sam się domyśleć.  
Hijikata wiedział na pewno. Ale nie podobało mu się to. W zachowaniu Okity zauważał swoje zachowania z przeszłości. Gdy starał się jakoś nakierować rozmowę na ten temat, dać jakąś radę, Sougo zręcznie się wywijał i uciekał.  
Do końca nie wiadomo, co siedzi w srebrnej głowie Gintokiego, dlatego określenie, w którym momencie się dowiedział, jest niemożliwie. Postanowił się nie wtrącać i czekać na to, co z tego wszystkiego wyniknie. Mogło to być naprawdę zabawne.  
Sami zainteresowani nie zmienili swojego zachowania względem siebie. Dokuczali sobie przy każdej okazji, dogryzali i walczyli. Czasami może tylko Okita specjalnie przegrywał, a Kagura powstrzymywała się od zjadliwego komentarza. Zachowywali się tak jak zawsze, oszukując się nawzajem.

Zdający sobie sprawę ze swych uczuć, osiemnastoletni Sougo Okita i nie rozumiejąca co się z nią dzieje, czternastoletnia Kagura.

Pierwszym impulsem do działania było zniknięcie Gintokiego. Sam ten fakt zmienił wiele w życiu mieszkańców Edo.  
Początkowo wszyscy myśleli, że Gin po prostu zabalował gdzieś dłużej. Jednak, gdy nie wracał już kolejny tydzień, rozpoczęły się poszukiwania. Zaangażowało się w nie wiele osób. Klany Yagyuu, Ketsuno i Shirino, Shinsengumi, Yoshiwara, hości, hostessy, transwestyci z baru Saigou a także wszystkie osoby, którym Yorozuya pomogła.  
To wszystko zbliżyło do siebie Kagurę i Okitę.

Sougo wszedł bez pukania do mieszkania, przyciągnięty tam jakąś dziwną siłą. Może chciał jeszcze raz je przeszukać szukając jakiś poszlak lub po prostu pomyśleć w spokoju. Nie spodziewał się, że kogokolwiek tam zastanie.  
Na podłodze, za biurkiem, siedziała skulona Kagura. Sadaharu leżał niedaleko, popiskując co jakiś czas. Dziewczyna zdjęła wcześniej wykaligrafowany napis, przypominający o poziomie cukru, i ściskała w dłoni ukryte kiedyś za nim zdjęcie, przedstawiające całą Yorozuyę.  
Sougo, słysząc płacz Kagury nie powiedział nic. Podszedł do biurka, zdejmując swoją białą chustkę. Dziewczyna drgnęła słysząc jego kroki i podniosła głowę, spoglądając na niego swoimi wielkimi, niebieskimi, lśniącymi od łez oczami. Rzucił jej chustę i odszedł bez słowa. Gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi, Sadaharu zastrzygł uszami.  
Kagura dopiero po chwili podniosła podarunek i otarła nimi łzy.

Podjęto decyzję o postawieniu grobu. Kagura długo się o to wykłócała, jednak przegrała tą walkę. Złościło ją to niemiłosiernie. Czemu nikt jej nie wierzył, że Gin tak naprawdę nie umarł!? Czemu oni wszyscy postawili już nad nim krzyżyk!? Nawet Shinpachi...  
Dlatego nie mogła znieść mieszkania z Shimurą pod jednym dachem. Przeprowadziła się do niego już jakiś czas temu, jednak ciągle się o coś kłócili. Otae starała się ich pogodzić, jednak bezskutecznie.  
Spierali się praktycznie o wszystko. Pewnego razu, po kolejnej dyskusji na temat przyszłości Yorozuyi, Kagura nie wytrzymała i wybiegła z domu. Kawałek dalej wpadła na spacerującego Okitę. Nie widziała nic, przez wypełnione łzami oczy, ale wiedziała, że to był on. Może zabrzmi to dziwnie, ale poznała go po zapachu. Pachniał jak chustką, którą jej wtedy podarował i która od tamtej pory służyła jej do ocierania łez.  
Była wściekła i zrozpaczona jednocześnie. Wtuliła się w pierś chłopaka i ciągle płakała.  
Zaskoczony Okita przez chwilę nie wiedział co miał robić. W końcu objął ją i delikatnie pocałował w czubek głowy.  
Kagura nie była gotowa na tak ciepły gest ze strony Okity, dlatego nagle przestała płakać. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego. Zdziwiła się, widząc delikatne rumieńce na jego policzkach. Czy to możliwe, żeby ten niepoprawny sadysta wyglądał... słodko?  
Kagura w ciągu niecałej minuty, patrząc w jego oczy, przypomniała sobie wszystkie wspólnie spędzone chwile. Czuła się przy nim dobrze. Lubiła się z nim przekomarzać. I rzeczywiście, od dłuższego już czasu, jej serce biło szybciej na jego widok, dłonie się pociły, a w brzuchu czuła motylki. Jednak dziewczyna nie wiedziała co to znaczy. Nie rozumiała pojęcia "miłości romantycznej". Kochała Shinpachiego, kochała Gina, kochała Otae, Tsykky, Kyuubei, Sadaharu, tatę, ale przy nikim nie czuła się tak, jak przy Okicie.  
W tym samym czasie Sougo zganił się w myślach za swoją głupotę. Mimo wszystko nie powinien tego robić. Co on sobie tak właściwie myślał? Parzcież ona nie mogła go kochać. Chociaż miała te czternaście, a może już piętnaście lat, wciąż była bardzo dziecinna. Nie, nie ma szans. Powinien jak najszybciej się z tego wyplątać, zażartować z tej sytuacji i wyjść na ostatniego dupka. Nie może tego kontynuować. Nie...  
Już miał zamiar ją puścić, odsunąć się i powiedzieć coś chamskiego, gdy nagle Kagura uniosła się na palcach i pocałowała go w usta.  
Był to krótki pocałunek, właściwie jedynie muśnięcie. Jednak zadziałał on jak olej napędowy.  
Okita przycisnął ją bliżej siebie i pocałował. I jeszcze raz. Pocałunki stawały się coraz dłuższe, coraz bardziej zachłanne.  
Odskoczyli od siebie jak poparzeni, słysząc głos Shinpachiego. Oboje byli zaróżowieni, ich serca łomotały, a na wargach błądziły uśmiechy. Nie patrzyli sobie w oczy.  
Shinpachi wybiegł zza zakrętu i widząc Kagurę ukłonił się głęboko, przepraszając. Chciał, by wróciła do domu, mówił, że siostra się o nią martwi. Dopiero po chwili, podniósłszy wzrok, zobaczył, stojącego nieco z tyłu Okitę. Jego też przeprosił. Za to, że musiał być świadkiem tej sceny.  
Chłopak machnął ręką, odpowiedział coś i obróciwszy się, poszedł w swoją stronę.  
Shinpachi wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Kagury. Dziewczyna nie przyjęła jego pomocy. Wciąż czerwona na twarzy, ze spuszczonym wzrokiem, ruszyła w stronę posiadłości Shimurów.

Chyba ostateczny rozpad Yorozuyi nastąpił półtora miesiąca później, podczas symbolicznego pogrzebu Gina. Symbolicznego, ponieważ nie było ani ciała, ani prochów. Jedynie tłum ludzi, wspominających srebrnowłosego samuraja i rozmawiających na temat coraz bardziej rozprzestrzeniającej się Białej Plagi.  
Kagura nie pojawiła się tam. Siedziała razem z Sadaharu w swoim dawnym mieszkaniu. Tydzień temu znów pokłóciła się z Shinpachim i do tej pory nie doszli do porozumienia.  
Podrapała wielkiego psa za uchem. Wyobrażała sobie, jak Gintoki siedzi za biurkiem i czytając Jumpa narzeka na nowy rozdział Gintamana. Potem do pokoju wchodzi Shinpachi, niosący tackę z trzema kubkami herbaty. Ona sama siedzi na kanapie, zajadając się sukonbu. Panuje zwykła, leniwa atmosfera. Wszystko jest tak, jak być powinna.  
Gdy usłyszała, jak otwierają się drzwi oraz jak ktoś zdejmuje buty, jej serce gwałtownie przyśpieszyło.  
To Gin-chan! Jednak wrócił! Mówiła, że on wcale nie zginął, że to wszystko nie ma sensu! Mówiła...!  
Wybiegła na przedpokój, by natknąć się na Okitę.  
Jego widok zadziałał na nią jak sola trzeźwiąca. Osunęła się na kolana, a z jej oczu pociekły łzy.  
Chłopak podszedł do niej i kucnął na przeciwko. Delikatnie otarł jej twarz, po czym pocałował.  
Po chwili siedzieli przytuleni na podłodze, rozmawiając. Mówili o Ginie. Potem o Shinpachim. A potem o nich samych.  
Rozmowa ta skończyła się kolejnymi pocałunkami.

Po schwytaniu dowódcy, w Shinsengumi zaczął się kryzys. Początkowo starano się robić wszystko, byleby udało się uwolnić Kondou. Gdy jednak stało się jasne, że niemożliwym jest osiągnięcie tego drogą pokojową, jeszcze przez jakiś czas Hijikta starał się utrzymać Shinsengumi w kupie. Został nawet oficjalnie mianowany dowódcą, więc Okita otrzymał swoje upragnione stanowisko wicedowódcy.  
Zrezygnował z niego już po tygodniu. Odszedł wtedy również z policji, mówiąc, że jeśli nikt inny się na to nie odważy, sam uwolni Kondou, choćby musiał przy tym wymordować całe Edo.  
Nie było takiej potrzeby. Miasto skutecznie zabijało się samo. Wciąż ubywało ludzi. Biała Plaga zbierała coraz większe żniwo, a ci, mający pieniądze, uciekli w kosmos.  
Niedługo do Okity zaczęli dołączać kolejni, aż z Shinsengumi nie zostało nic. Stali się wtedy roninami, samurajami bez pana, pragnący jedynie odzyskać swojego dowódcę.

Była już wczesna wiosna, gdy spotkali się po raz kolejny.  
Oboje mieli dłuższe włosy, których nie zamierzali ścinać. Kagura przez chwilę ponabijała się z braku munduru i nowej profesji Okity. Chłopak zrewanżował się jej, mówiąc, że chyba nareszcie przestaje przypominać deskę do prasowania.  
Potem razem przeszli się na spacer. Widywali się tak rzadko, chociaż sprawiało im to ból. Dlatego gdy już raz na jakiś czas zdarzała im się okazja, starali się ją jak najlepiej wykorzystać. Długo rozmawiali na różne tematy, cieszyli się chwilą. Na chwilę oderwali się od wszystkich teraźniejszych spraw i powracały czasy sprzed zniknięcia Gintokiego. Mogli być sobą.  
Trzymali się za ręce, przytulali, całowali. Chociaż żadne z nich tego nie powiedziało, chcieliby, aby te chwile trwały wieczne. Oboje zdawali sobie sprawę, że jest to nierealnie.  
Kagura podjęła decyzję prowadzić Yorozuyę samotnie, natomiast Okita musiał się ukrywać, należąc teraz do terrorystów. Postanowili jednak spotykać się jak najczęściej.  
Nie było to łatwe zadanie. Mimo że Okita zazwyczaj luźno podchodził do swoich obowiązków, teraz musiał pracować chyba jeszcze więcej niż w policji. Szybko dostał przydomek "Zabójca Okita", a jego imię stało się znane w całym Edo. Musiał się ukrywać.  
Z kolei Kagura starała się samotnie chronić miasto. Często w drogę wchodził jej Shinpachi. Używał on teraz drewnianego miecza pozostawionego przez Gina i najwidoczniej uważał się za jego prawowitego następcę. Niedoczekanie jego.

Byli zajęci swoim życiem, ale ciągle o sobie pamiętali. Często śnili się sobie nawzajem. Łaknęli swojego towarzystwa.  
Rzadko kiedy udawało im się spotkać. Bywało, że nie widzieli się nawet miesiącami. Dlatego te wspólne chwile były bezcenne. Pozwalały im odpocząć one od wszystkiego i nie załamać się. Chyba tylko podczas tych spotkać mogli zachowywać się tak jak niegdyś.  
Wspólnie obserwowali, jak miasto, które kiedyś chronił Gintoki, umiera. Oboje, na swój sposób starali się temu zapobiec.

Był grudzień, cztery lata po zniknięciu Gintokiego. Minęło już ponad półtora miesiąca od dziewiętnastych urodzin Kagury. Stała się najprawdziwszą kobietą, która nareszcie wyglądała jak główna żeńska bohaterka anime. Dwudziestotrzyletni już Okita był tak samo przystojny jak i niebezpieczny. Tworzyli piękną parę.  
Było Boże Narodzenie. Spacerowali razem, trzymając się za ręce. Wyglądali całkowicie nie na miejscu, szczęśliwi, wśród umierających, leżących na ulicach mieszkańców Edo.  
Natknęli się wtedy na Shinpachiego. On również się zmienił. Spojrzał na nich lekceważąco, poprawił okulary i odszedł pośpiesznym krokiem.  
Spotkanie starego towarzysza całkowicie zepsuło Kagurze humor. Okita starał się ją rozbawić, jednak gdy nic nie skutkowało, westchnął. Zaczął mówić o Gintokim. Powiedział, że danna na pewno nie chciałby widzieć jak reszta jego rodziny zachowuje się, gdy nie ma go pobliżu. Kagura odparła, że to wszystko wina okularnika.  
Rozmawiali jeszcze przez chwilę, gdy nagle zorientowali się, że znaleźli się pod barem Otose. Chociaż ciągle był dzień i lokal jeszcze nie został otwarty, postanowili wejść do środka.  
Zostali ciepło przyjęci przez wszystkich. Katherine nalała im sake, tłumacząc, że pani Otose poszła na cmentarz. Tama starała się im udowodnić, że jej nowsza wersja na pewno bardziej spodobałaby się Gintokiemu, a staruszek Hasegawa głośno wspominał dzień, w którym razem z Ginem wybrali się wyścigi konne.

Rozmawianie o przeszłości było dla wszystkich bolesne, ale jednocześnie pozwalało powrócić do tych radosnych chwil.

Wróciła Otose. Widząc śmiejące się towarzystwo, sama również się uśmiechnęła. Stanęła za barem i otworzyła nową butelkę sake, nalewając wszystkim. Pół żartem, pół serio spytała się Okity i Kagury, kiedy zamierzają wziąć ślub. Ci spojrzeli po sobie zaskoczeni.

Otose przeprosiła za to pytanie, ale dodała, że już od dawna widać było, że kiedyś zostaną parą. Stwierdziła, że Gintoki na pewno popierałby ich związek, chociaż może by tego nie okazywał. W końcu Kagura była dla niego jak córka i pewnie przez pewien czas zachowywałby się jak nadopiekuńczy tatuś.

Temat się urwał. Okita i Kagura posiedzieli tam jeszcze przez chwilę, popijając alkohol. Nie rozmawiali już o Gintokim, zeszli na teraźniejsze tematy, ale w głowie cały czas słyszeli słowa Otose.  
Gdy zaczęło się ściemniać, ruszyli w stronę aktualnej kryjówki Okity. Cały czas się obejmowali.  
Kiedy doszli do małego, zaniedbanego mieszkania, opróżnili jeszcze jedną butelkę sake. Pewnie wypiliby więcej, gdyby mieli co.  
Wygłupiali się, niby walcząc i przezywając się. Znaleźli się na rozłożonym na ziemi futonie. W pewnym momencie Kagura wylądowała na materacu. Okita pochylił się i złożył na jej ustach długi, namiętny pocałunek.  
-Kocham cię - powiedział nagle.  
-Kocham cię - odpowiedziała i przyciągnęła go do siebie.  
Po raz pierwszy powiedzieli do siebie te dwa słowa. Zajęło im to ponad cztery lata, jednak w końcu udało im się to wyznać. Poczuli wielką ulgę. Wypowiedzenie tych słów, być może banalnych i niepotrzebnych, umocniło ich uczucie. Chyba po prostu potrzebowali tych słów Otose. Musieli wiedzieć, że Gintoki nie ma nic przeciwko. W końcu to dzięki niemu się spotkali i widywali w tych odległych już, szczęśliwych czasach.  
Tej nocy kochali się po raz pierwszy. Skupieni na sobie, nie zważali na nic więcej.

Po prostu byli zakochani.

* * *

Kolejne OkiKagu. Uwielbiam ich w filmowej wersji.

Mam nadzieję, że się podobało i że nie ma tu za dużo błędów. Pisałam je całe w nocy, a potem sprawdzałam, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo.


End file.
